Blanca Habitación
by IceKura
Summary: Atrapados en una blanca habitación sin salida y sin posibilidades de escapar… Neutralizados sus Nens, deberán convivir ambos enemigos y solucionar sus problemas si desean ser liberados… De lo contrario, permanecerán ahí toda la eternidad… Kuroro X Fem!Kurapika
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, estoy aqui con una nueva historia de Hunter X Hunter.**

**Antes que nada aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a ****_Yoshihiro Togashi_.**

** Esta historia estuvo rondando en mi cabeza hace varios años y cualquier similitud con otra es pura casualidad o simplemente es que nuestros cerebros e imaginaciones estan conectados por algo que en estos momentos desconosco.**

**Añadir que en esta historia Kurapika es mujer. (Requisito necesario para la trama).**

**Si esto no supone un inconveniente para usted estimado lector, le dejo con la historia**

**IceKura**

* * *

**Blanca habitación**

**Capítulo 1**

"Thumb-thumb" "thumb-thumb"

Se despertó con el sonido de los latidos a su izquierda… el subir y bajar de su cuerpo… Era una sensación agradable, por lo que no se movió, permaneciendo en su lugar…

– Ya despertaste, Kuruta.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación, reconoció esa voz, lo cual la sobresaltó, abrió los ojos mostrando a dos hermosos rubíes y miró molesta hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos de obsidiana, se encontraba recostada encima de su peor enemigo, como era eso posible, luego observó a su alrededor…

– Ninguna salida, también bloquearon nuestro nen – Dijo Kuroro respondiendo a las preguntas mudas de la Kuruta.

Efectivamente como Kuroro había dicho, la habitación en la que se encontraban no disponía ni de puertas o ventanas que los conectasen al exterior. Sin embargo esa blanca habitación le incomodaba en cierto modo, no solo por el hecho de que su nen fuese bloqueado…

Esta lo volvió a mirar, frunciendo el ceño e intento alejarse de él cuanto pudo, pero se detuvo al percatarse de las cadenas que ataban sus manos y sus pies a la pared, detrás de Kuroro Lucifer obligándola a permanecer recostada.

En ese momento reconoció el lugar, desde que despertó había sentido una extraña sensación de familiaridad, ahora sabía el por qué, y también sabía que no podría escapar…

– Sabes algo de este lugar, Kuruta – nuevamente una afirmación por parte de Kuroro. Kurapika lo observó sorprendida y luego desvió su mirada hacia otro punto de la sala… – Cuéntamelo – ordenó sin alzar la voz.

Kurapika simplemente lo ignoró, observando más detalladamente las cadenas. 15 cm de largo. Tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo…

Kuroro, sin embargo, la observó con curiosidad. Kurapika no le había respondido, pero las cadenas tal vez tuviesen algún secreto oculto, así que en lugar de preguntar por ellas, decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo.

– ¡Tengo una petición! – anunció de pronto Kurapika a la nada con su voz varonil… Kuroro sorprendido la observó…

*Y, ¿Cuál es?* pidió una voz que resonó por toda la sala…

– Si pudieran cambiar las cadenas de lugar, verán, esta es una posición un tanto incomoda y acabaré con dolor de espalda, si…

*Comprendemos lo que intentas decir Kurapika, cambiaremos las cadenas para que os resulte más cómodo, pero, estas encogerán* Interrumpió la voz.

De pronto los brazos y piernas de Kurapika se movieron por si solos y las cadenas siguieron sus movimientos. Cuando al fin se detuvieron Kurapika había pasado de encontrarse recostada sobre el pecho de Kuroro y entre sus piernas a estar sentada junto a él, aunque sus brazos todavía seguían entrelazados por las cadenas.

–Se lo agradezco… – dijo Kurapika mirando hacia abajo sin ver a Kuroro, quien la observaba intentando descifrar la relación entre el Kuruta y la persona que instantes antes había hablado…

–Esto es una prisión… – dijo de repente Kurapika, sorprendiendo a Kuroro por un instante, pues comprendió que simplemente estaba respondiendo a su petición – …es imposible salir de este lugar sin su permiso. Solo se puede abrir una puerta desde el exterior… Pero ninguna de tus arañas podrá llegar hasta aquí.

–Explícate – pido Kuroro

–Este lugar está fuera de su alcance, de cualquiera de los que dejamos ahí… –

Kuroro pareció comprender lo dicho. Y entonces otra pregunta se formó en su cabeza…

– Entonces ¿Cómo…

– Hace tiempo me encerraron en una de sus celdas. Por ese motivo sobreviví a la masacre de la tribu – Interrumpió Kurapika

–Comprendo– dijo Kuroro –También sabes el hecho de por qué estamos encerrados juntos – Afirmó nuevamente…

–Creo tener un idea del por qué…– Dijo Kurapika interrumpiéndose a sí misma, mientras se agarraba el pecho con su mano libre –Malditos…– se quejó pesadamente tras un temblor…

– ¿Qué te…– Kuroro no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta, que recibió una potente descarga eléctrica, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente, seguida de otra idéntica que lo obligó a caer, quedando semiconsciente en el regazo de Kurapika.

– ¿Pero, que ha…?– Una nueva descarga golpeo esta vez a Kurapika, haciendo que se diera de espaldas contra la pared…

Kuroro se incorporó nuevamente al lado de esta y de forma seria y mirándola a los ojos preguntó… – ¿A que vinieron todas esas descargas?

– Es su forma de decirnos, que ya basta de preguntas sobre este asunto…

* * *

**Este primer capitulo es un poco corto, pero espero que les haya llamado laatencion lo suficiente como para seguirla y que dejen sus reviews**

**Nos vemos**

**IceKura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-_El número que ha llamado se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura vuelva a llamar más tarde o deje un mensaje después de la señ… ¡Pib!_ – corto la llamada al escuchar de nuevo el contestador. Miró por un segundo a sus compañeros y amigos para luego bajar su mirada al suelo.

-¡Rayos! – resopló frustrado, mientras veía una lata vacía en el suelo - ¡¿Dónde diablos te has metido?! – grito dándole una patada a la lata.

Los otros dos siguieron con la vista la trayectoria del objeto, que entró justo en la papelera casi al final de la calle

\- ¡Fiuuuu! – silbó el peliplateado en admiración

\- Parece ser que acertaste, Leorio - dijo el pequeño pelinegro

\- Si, el viejo parece tener mejor puntería y alcance cuando está enfadado - dijo para molestarlo, pero este no reacciono como lo esperaba. Leorio lo miro serio por unos instantes, después su mirada se posó en el cielo, en sus ojos se reflejaba un destellos de la preocupación que sentía por su amigo. – Volvió a sonar el contestador, ¿no es cierto? – dijo ahora Killua con una cara seria.

Gon los miraba alternativamente, y bajando la mirada dijo – No va a pasar lo mismo que en York Shin City, Kurapika no estará de nuevo tas la Araña ¿Verdad?

-No lo creo, de eso estoy seguro- Negó Killua con firmeza, ganándose las miradas de los otros dos – durante este tiempo he conseguido la dirección de donde Kurapika utilizó por última vez la licencia de cazador, no hay nada de interés para las arañas ahí, además Kurapika dijo que iba a centrarse en la recuperación de los ojos su tribu. Puede que no esté exactamente allí pero n reo que este muy lejos, pero podemos conseguir algo más de información –

\- Es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora – dijo cabizbajo y de forma seria Gon – deberíamos ir – añadió después mientras levantaba la cabeza con decisión

Ante su reacción Killua resopló alegremente

\- Imagine que eso será lo que querían hacer así que reserve tres billetes de ida, nos vamos esta tarde…

* * *

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, lo primero que vio la sorprendió, era la cara de Kuroro Lucifer demasiado cerca de la suya invadiendo su espacio personal, trato de alejarse un poco de él para poder pensar con claridad cómo podría escapar esta vez de allí, sin embargo los firmes brazos del pelinegro la tenían cautiva, haciéndose que se preguntase cómo habían llegado a esa posición, si de forma natural en sueños en busca del calor que proporcionaba el otro o de forma intencionada, una mala jugada que le hacían pasar sus captores. Pese a la invasión de su espacio personal Kurapika debía agradecer el hecho que esta vez no se encontrara recostada encima del mayor, sino sentada a su lado, recargando su peso en la parte derecha del cuerpo que estaba apoyada en la pared.

Kuroro Lucifer, su mortal enemigo se encontraba aún en el mundo de los sueños, permitiéndole a la rubia analizarlo detenidamente, su piel era tan blanca como si de porcelana se tratase, sus finos labios, las largas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos y finalmente los ojos de Kuarpika se posaron en el tatuaje característico de su frente, observo detenidamente los trazos que lo formaban y en su ensimismamiento no se dio cuenta de la mano que alargaba hacia él repasando con sus dedos el dibujo

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Kuroro de forma dulce y serena con aún sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del recuerdo de la caricia de los dedos de Kurapika. Al no recibir respuesta los abrió lentamente

Kurapika al verse descubierta, se quedó muda, su cuerpo se paralizó y no obedecía la señal que decía ALÉJATE proveniente de su cerebro. Kuroro observó al Kuruta por un corto tiempo, luego retiró sus brazos de su cintura y se acomodó en una posición sentada mirando al frente.

Cayó el silencio en la habitación, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Kuroro tenía en mente toda la información que, hasta el momento, le había podido sacar a Kurapika sobre el lugar, era una habitación amplia, pero ellos apenas ocupaban una pequeña zona de esta al estar restringidos, por lo tanto era un enorme desperdicio de espacio, a menos que…

-¿Crees que nos sacaran les cadenas en algún momento? – pregunto de forma plana Kuroro, quien sintió como se estremecía el rubio a su lado

\- Tal vez… - fue lo único que el Kuruta atinó a decir

* * *

**Que les pareció? algo corto tal vez? Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye!**

**IceKura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me discuplo por la tardanza pero entre otras cosas, tube el tiempo muy limitado, y no pude ponerme con muchas de las historias a lo largo de estos meses. en fin aqui va el capitulo**

**IceKura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Llegaron al pequeño pueblo al mediodía, después de conseguir un transporte en la ciudad. Pese a sus dimensiones, el lugar estaba lleno de vida siendo constantemente visitado por los aventureros que hacían parada ahí, y reponer sus provisiones, eso les había dicho la mujer que los llevó.

Era la dueña de una posada en el pueblo y nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hacer clientes nuevos, por ello cuando oyó en la ciudad, la dirección que el peliplateado daba a un transportista, se ofreció a llevarlos de forma gratuita.

Durante el trayecto, la mujer les contó historias sobre muchos de los clientes que se habían hospedado en su negocio, así como también de sus objetivos en lo que había más allá del pueblo. Así que cuando obtuvo la respuesta a la pregunta de "¿Qué los trae por aquí?" no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas diciendo que era la primera vez que oía de usuarios buscando a una persona.

Dueña de la posada, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hunters que anhelaban descubrir nuevas especies o hallar los secretos de las tumbas más remotas del lugar, el objetivo del trio le sorprendió de veras por lo que decidió ayudarlos y estos le mostraron una foto de Kurapika.

\- Ese joven vino por aquí hace más o menos un mes – dijo la mujer bajándose del coche e yendo a la parte trasera del todoterreno para recoger las bolsas de la compra, Gon se ofreció a ayudarla mientras ella seguía – No le di mucha importancia, era un usuario como vosotros, pero al parecer solo había venido a recoger un paquete a órdenes de su jefe. Apenas pasó una noche en la posada, pero así como vino desapareció – llegando a la posada donde dejaron sus compras, se volteó hacia el trio de hunters y con un aire serio dijo – pronto se le conoció como a un fantasma, aunque yo no creo en eso, la gente en el pueblo está tan acostumbrada al nen, que cuando alguien desaparece sin dejar rastros de el lo atribuye a algo irreal e imaginario

-¿Pero no sería que simplemente se fue del pueblo?- preguntó Leorio

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse interrumpió lo que fuera que la mujer iba a decir, un hombre viejo había entrado y se acercó a la barra del bar que había en la posada. Pidió un vaso de whiskey, bebió medio de golpe y se giró para ver desconfiadamente al trio, sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos y se giró de nuevo a la mujer.

-Mis hijos se aprovechan de la situación, Marta – se quejó repentinamente el hombre – pronto se harán suyo el negocio, ahora ni siquiera me dejan estar al lado para ver la clientela – volvió a tomar un trago, sin que el vaso volviera a la mesa, señalo a la dueña – ya me dirás tú lo que voy a hacer yo de ahora en adelante, la gente del pueblo me ve como a un loco, pero te aseguro que yo lo vi con mis propios ojos – con esta última declaración se acabó lo poco que quedaba del licor en el vaso

Marta, observó al trio, amablemente le respondió al hombre – ¿Qué te parecería por empezar, ayudar a estos muchachos? – el hombre los volteo a ver nuevamente. La mujer poso la fotografía que había tomado antes y se la acercó al hombre – esto tal vez te convenza – logrando la atención del mayor, quien abrió los ojos al ver una de las figuras de la foto concretamente

* * *

Paredes blancas, techo blanco, suelo blanco, iluminado todo sin ninguna luz, en un rincón de la habitación dos figuras de distintos tamaños, la pequeña sobre la mayor. El hombre de cabellos negros tomaba por la cintura a la rubia con su brazo derecho atrayéndola hacia él, su mano izquierda reposaba a su lado unida a la de su acompañante. El brazo izquierdo de la joven se encontraba detrás de la cabeza del hombre disminuyendo el espacio entre sí, logrando esconder su rostro en su cuello así como el suyo en el de él. El hombre inhaló fuertemente la fragancia que desprendía la mujer y…

-…detente – dijo de pronto la rubia en un susurro contra su cuello

-¿Por qué…? – le respondió el pelinegro en su oreja en el mismo tono

* * *

-¿Estáis buscando a ese muchacho?

Los tres se sorprendieron ante el repentino cambio de tono del viejo, ahora hablaba de forma suave y calmada, su mirada se relajó de forma triste. Gon fue el primero en reaccionar y acercarse al hombre

\- Nuestro amigo desapareció de repente sin decir nada – Anunció, provocando la respuesta de sus amigos, quienes se acercaron también. Killua coloco una mano en el hombro del de ojos ámbar, pidiendo el relevo en su explicación

\- Sabemos que está muy ocupado con su trabajo pero habíamos acordado un día para vernos, pero no apareció, tampoco nos comentó que le hubiese salido algún inconveniente. Unos días más tarde una compañera suya nos llamó para informarnos de que había desaparecido, estaba preocupada por Kurapika y nos pidió que le buscáramos. Como era lo que nos disponíamos a hacer no nos importó. Supongo que eso le vale a usted –

Killua miró al viejo en espera de su respuesta, este simplemente sonrió, y se acomodó en la pequeña silla de la barra, mirando al vaso vacío frente a él se dispuso a narrar.

\- Yo fui la última persona que tuvo contacto con él, tengo una parada en el mercado donde vendo frutos y demás. Cuando se acercó supe de inmediato que era él, el chico joven del que hablaban todos en el hostal, y entendí en ese instante el porqué. Tenía una aura extremadamente tranquila que parecía mezclarse con el ambiente, si hubiese pasado por tu lado ni siquiera te darías cuenta. Su mirada en cambio, reflejaba la viva imagen de la tragedia, la tristeza y del olvido. No pude evitar sentir pena por él. Compró unas cuantas piezas, pagando el doble por ellas, me disponía a darle el cambio, pero el ja no estaba. Alcé la vista y lo vi avanzando por la calle, lo llame para darle el cambio, pero no respondió, así que lo seguí. Entró en un callejón sin salida y creí poder alcanzarlo allí, me faltaba muy poco cuando un cegador resplandor salió del oscuro callejón, en cuanto lo observe no había nada. Varias personas lo analizamos con Gyo, pero no hubo rastro de nen alguno. Nos pusimos a buscarlo por los alrededores considerando la posibilidad de que avanzase atreves de los tejados pero fue inútil. En pocos días la gente acostumbrada a toda clase de fenómenos extraños gracias al nen, de todos aquellos quienes pasaban por la ciudad, empezó a dudar de sus propios sentidos e imaginación, atribuyendo a ese muchacho el título de fantasma

Tras terminar su historia el silencio reino en el vacío hostal, este fue roto por la risa providente del viejo

\- Me alegra saber que ese chico no estaba tan solo al fin al cabo, sabes niño te hubiese contado la historia con tan solo oír la frase de tu amigo. Puede que ese chico diese la impresión que no pertenecía a este mundo, mas puedo asegurar que estaba vivo y que no era ninguna ilusión. Sin embargo estaba envuelto en una extraña magia - volteándose hacia el trio añadió – Sois jóvenes y talvez aún no sois conscientes de ello, pero, aunque muchas de las cosas que ocurren se atribuyan a la ciencia o al Nen, no quiere decir que no puedan existir tales cosas como la magia o los milagros. No siempre debes encontrar un razonamiento a los hechos…

-Estas diciendo que podemos atribuir la desaparición de Kurapika a simple magia y así sin más lo dejamos estar – se quejó el estudiante a médico, el hombre volvió a reír ante su respuesta

-no, hombre no, pero no sería lógico asumir que ¿si la magia lo hizo desaparecer, esta pueda traerlo de vuelta? – Eso provocó un nuevo silencio en el lugar, las palabras del hombre resonaban en sus cabezas mientras reflexionaban en busca de una solución

\- Por lo tanto debemos buscar a alguien que sea capaz de localizarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Podemos asumir que si ningún rastreador de Nen a logrado encontrarlo aún, puede que Kurapika no pueda utilizarlo en es estos momentos – razonó Killua

\- ¿Rastreadores de Nen? – dijeron cuatro voces al unísono

-¡Oh! Es cierto olvidé comentarles que Senritsu me dijo que Nostrade, así como otros jefes contrataron a rastreadores Nen para localizarlo pero no hubo resultados – se explicó Killua

\- pero la pregunta que debemos hacernos ahora es ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a una persona así? – dijo Gon

\- _Aeternus_ – respondió Marta, la dueña del hostal – _Aeternus maga_, es el nombre de una ciudad compuesto por varios idiomas, significa 'ilusión eterna', allí podréis encontrar a una persona así…

* * *

-¿Por qué…? –

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- dijo suavemente la joven – es desagradable, que tu enemigo se comporte de tal manera -

-Creí que resultaría más sencillo hablar si les seguíamos el juego – respondió Kuroro y bajando nuevamente hasta su cuello dijo – Aún me debes una respuesta así que ¿Porque? – tras lo cual poso un suave y rápido beso en su cuello lo cual izo estremecer a la joven

\- Ya basta- pidió nuevamente Kurapika, bajando su mano hasta el pecho del hombre, agarrando su camisa. El líder de la araña, sin embargo, repitió su acción - ¡Basta! – grito esta vez Kurapika mientras lo empujaba para alejarse de él – eso fue suficiente, pareces poder leer mi mente sin problemas como para saber que esto me resulta incomodo

Kuroro Lucifer no supo cómo reaccionar al ver el rostro que le ofrecía el Kuruta, desviando su mirada rubí y con un leve tono rojizo en se mejillas, sumado a sus delicadas facciones hacían del chico Kuruta una bella obra de arte que le hubiese gustado poder captar para la eternidad. A pesar de todo su rostro no dejo paso a emoción

-Además, creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que no les gustaría nada que hablásemos de ello, ¿es que quieres recibir nuevamente una descarga? ¿Crees realmente que ocultado del ángulo de visión nuestros labios y hablar de forma suave, susurrando, lograríamos engañarlos?

El líder de la araña iba a responderle. De pronto, un líquido caliente llego a su mano izquierda, la cual seguía entrelazada con la de Kurapika. Cuando miró en esa dirección vio como la cadena de su mano de había envuelto a su brazo de alguna forma y le había clavado una serie de púas que no lograba entender de donde habían salido…

Entendió entonces, la petición del Kuruta, la cual había ignorado y este había sufrido las consecuencias. Kurapika, al no recibir respuesta por parte del aquel enfrente, soltó su agarre y se sentó nuevamente a su lado sin mirarle. El mayor volvió a posar su mirada en la herida del rubio mas esta había desaparecido junto con la sangre derramada, no tuvo tiempo a cuestionarse lo que había ocurrido que

\- Puede que tú conozcas mejor las leyes que rigen nuestro mundo, pero no vuelvas a cometer el error de que estas pueden aplicarse en este, eso puedo asegurártelo

Kuroro Lucifer pareció meditar las palabras del rubio, tomando nuevamente su mano, dio unos suaves toques en su palma con los dedos y luego la soltó dejando sorprendido a su acompañante

**../- -/…/- - -/.-./.-./-.- -**

_(I-m-s-o-r-r-y)_

* * *

**Que les parecio este tercer capitulo creo que me pase un poco con el grosor del texto en algunas partes,espero que lo haian disfrutado y lamento decirles que no se cuando tardare en subir el proximo capitulo pero, ja tengo una parte hecha, por lo que sera mas corta la espera, si no hay problemas por en medio**

**IceKura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que he avandonado este fic como a los otros por mucho tiempo y lo lamento. Este capitulo lo terminé hace un tiempo pero no lo había publicado por que quería tener escritos antes algunos más, minimo el que sigue ha este, pero no he podido hacerlo T-****T. Pero tenia muchas ganas de publiarlo y por eso aquí esta...**

**no soy muy confiable a la hora de actualizar, lo se, y ahora que he empezado la universidad me cuesta más ponerme ha escribir y recordar la trama. Mas cuando nuevas historias me viene a la cabeza, asi que lo lamento mucho.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo.(por que no se que mas decir...) **

**Atentemente, IceKura **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Se despertaron nuevamente en una posición incómoda (según Kurapika), así que volvieron a su posición sentada, el uno al lado del otro (Pues la cadena no había sido modificada).

Era la cuarta vez que eso sucedía desde que estaban juntos y la quinta para él – pensó Kuroro

De forma alguna lograron dejarle inconsciente, y para cuando despertó, se encontraba nuevamente en una posición distinta a la que recordaba haber tomado.

Kuroro se preguntaba la razón por la que nunca podía recordar lo sucedido antes de quedarse inconsciente. Aunque podía preguntárselo a Kurapika, había dos cosas que eran seguras: O el kuruta se negaría a responderle o que cuando fuese a hacerlo los recibieran unas descargas semejantes a las anteriores.

Además tenía una duda acerca del kuruta, y es que se cuestionaba su sexo desde hacía tiempo ahí. Pues él lo había identificado como hombre desde el incidente en York Shin City, por cómo se referían a él sus compañeros y la información extraída del sitio web de los cazadores. Sin embardo el disfraz que utilizo como recepcionista y las diferentes e íntimas posiciones en que, los sujetos que estaban a su cargo ahí, los ponían, le habían sembrado la duda.

Con esos pensamientos en mente Kuroro vio cómo su vista se nublaba nuevamente hasta permanecer en la más negra oscuridad…

Cuando despertaron de otro de sus "sueños" las cadenas habían desaparecido y Kurapika se encontraba en brazos de Kuroro, recostada en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente…

Kuroro observó "el" Kuruta sorprendido, lo llamó suavemente por su nombre y este se despertó tranquilamente, lo miró y volvió a acostarse en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y permaneciendo en su relajada posición.

Kuroro quedó totalmente sorprendido por la reacción del Kuruta. Poco después Kurapika empezó a ronronear como un gato, hecho que extrañó aún más al pelinegro quien volvió a llamarle. Esta vez, Kurapika se levantó y acercó su rostro al de Kuroro, empezó a lamerle la cara y a hacerle caricias con su cabeza, sin dejar de ronronear.

Kuroro, más extrañado y sorprendido que nunca, lo alejó de él tomándolo por los hombros y pudiendo visualizar como al Kuruta, le había salido orejas y cola de gato, las manos en forma de puño y moviéndolas como si de un auténtico gato se tratara. Si esto continuaba así, pronto su único compañero sería un gato.

Así que tomo una decisión, debía detener el proceso de gaturización antes de perder al Kuruta y a esas bellas joyas biológicas.

– Tengo una petición – dijo Kuroro de la nada imitando a como lo hizo la ultima vez Kurapika , quien volvió a su anterior labor de hacer mimos. No estaba muy seguro de si le responderían…

*Y ¿Cuál es?* pidió de nuevo la voz

– Quiero una explicación a lo sucedido – respondió a la pregunta

*Sobre ustedes fue puesto un hechizo que los convertirá en gatos con el tiempo. Este primero tendrá efecto en Kurapika y posteriormente en ti*le respondió

–¿Cómo actúa ese hechizo? – preguntó el ojinegro ante la falta de detalles de las respuesta

*Muy simple, el hechizo provoca que Kurapika actúe como un felino de forma inconsciente y cuanto más lo haga, más rápido se dará el cambió físico, aunque se dé cuenta de ello no podrá evitarlo y poco a poco sus recuerdos de que una vez fue un ser humano desaparecerán. Una vez terminado su proceso, empezara el tuyo*

Kuroro, se quedó callado, repasando la información que se le había dado "Cuanto más actúe como un gato, más rápido iría el proceso" "Olvidará el hecho de que fue humano" eso es lo que le habían dicho. Si analizábamos bien lo que no le habían dicho, era lógico pensar que si lograba hacer que Kurapika actuara como humano, el proceso no avanzaría. Pero, ahora la pregunta era que podía hacer, que era lo que caracterizaría al ser humano y que pudiera ser realizado bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. El habla, había quedado descartada, pues seguro Kurapika ya habría olvidado el significado de palabras y como formarlas.

El pelinegro, detuvo las caricias que le estaba dando al Kuruta, inconscientemente desde que había estado inmerso en sus pensamientos. Tomando al rubio por los hombros, volvió a alejarle y comprobó las consecuencias que habían tenido sus actos sobre el cuerpo de su compañero. Para su alivió, físicamente no había pasado nada más que la aparición de bigotes en su cara. Kurapika había dejado de ronronear y ahora lo observaba con atención y curiosidad. Como el mayor no hizo nada más que mantenerlo alejado, el menor emitió un maullido, reclamando atención y cuidados.

El habla definitivamente estaba descartada, observó como el rubio, seguía reclamando que volviera a mimarlo, entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente al menor y depositó un suave y casto beso en sus labios, al no recibir respuesta por parte del Kuruta, decidió profundizarlo un poco para separarse nuevamente de él. Comprobó como los bigotes habían desaparecido del rostro del rubio, confirmando su teoría. Las muestras de afecto eran distintas entre las diferentes especies, por más que pudiesen parecerse. Kuroro resopló divertido ante la confusión que mostraba la cara de Kurapika

Acerco de nuevo a Kurapica hacia él, volviéndolo a besar, de forma más profunda que la anterior. Retiro las manos de los hombros y las coloco en la cintura del menor atraiéndolo más hacia él. El kuruta poso sus manos en forma de puño en el pecho del pelinegro.

Para incrementar el efecto, debía de profundizar el beso, ese beso que le había permitido descubrir la suavidad de esos labios finos, pequeños y dulces. Sintió curiosidad entonces por como sabría el interior de su boca, y empezó a empujar el labio superior del rubio con la lengua en busca de una entrada a su nuevo objetivo. Movió su mano a la cabeza del menor, para orientarla mejor para el beso, estaba logrando su objetivo, Kurapika abrió la boca permitiéndole el acceso a su enemigo mortal a su interior mientras empezaba a corresponderle. Exploró el interior poco a poco, disfrutando el momento.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a sentir como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba en sus brazos, tratando de alejarse y romper el beso. Kuroro por su parte, estrecho el agarre sobre su cuerpo evitando que el menor se escapara. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, Kuroro rompió suavemente el beso. Mientras se alejaba con lentitud, pudo apreciar como todo rasgo felino había desaparecido y ahora un sonrojado Kuruta de ojos rubí le devolvía una mirada de enfado.

– ¿Por que hiciste esto? – demandó el rubio, lo cual sacó una sonrisa al mayor mientras lo veía divertido

– ¿Así es como me lo agradeces?

–¿Por que debería agradecértelo, acaso no te lo dije ya? Esos trucos no funcionan aquí

– lo se – respondió secamente, lo cual hizo que el enojo del rubio aumentara – pero era la única solución que se me ocurrió de forma provisional. Ellos pueden hacer magia. – la ultima afirmación desconcertó unos instantes al Kuruta, que pronto se mostró pensativo

–¿que es lo que nos hicieron?

– Dijeron que nos convertiríamos en gatos. – Simplemente respondió el pelinegro, observando como a Kurapika le salía un tic nervioso ante su respuesta mientras cerraba sus ojos. Kuroro, al versele negado la observación de esas joyas por más tiempo, decidió continuar con su explicación– Al parecer de forma inconsciente empezaras a comportarte como uno hasta finalmente serlo. Cuando más actúes como uno, más rápido la transformación tendrá lugar. Eso fue lo que dijeron.

Kurapika, se tomo unos segundos para analizar la información que le había dado el mayor, para luego responderle con su voz varonil– Así que dedujiste que si lograbas hacer que actuara como un humano, esta no avanzaría ¿me equivoco?

– No, estas en lo cierto – le contesto de forma indiferente, mientras seguía observándola.

Su respuesta izo que el enojo de Kurapika aumentara por lo que estalló – ¡¿Y no se te ocurrió hacer otra cosa más que besarme?! Hay muchas cosas que podrías haber hecho. No tenias que be–besarme – dijo algo avergonzada la joven ante el significado de esa palabra, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado

Su reacción izo reír al mayor,quien le respondió – ¿Hubieras preferido que simplemente te hablase?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió inmediatamente volteándose para mirarlo,

Kuroro volvió a su estado normal, ocupando esa máscara que no mostraba emoción alguna y dijo – Hubiese sido algo difícil de hacer, dado a que tus capacidades comunicativas e intelectuales habían sido anuladas, por así decirlo, eran incompatibles con las mías.

– ¡Hey! – grito enojada, por lo dicho– en todo caso yo solo tengo que evitar actuar como un gato, de ese modo no tendrás que volver hacerlo

– hablas como si eso fuese algo malo

Kurapika iba a responderle cuando se encontró levantando su mano en forma de puño hasta la altura de su rostro, luego lo acerco a su boca y lo lamió un par de veces, seguidamente lo restregó por su cabeza. Sorprendida por sus acciones trató de detenerse, pero no importaba cuando se empeñara en ello, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, su cuerpo no cesaba. La quinta vez que paso su mano por la cabeza juró notar un par de orejas felinas en ella, comprendiendo que no podía evitar por si sola lo que le estaba pasando

El pelinegro había estado observando como el joven Kuruta se las arreglaba, como había dicho, para evitar la transformación. Sin embargo, cuando vio que aparecer las orejas de gato decidió intervenir. Lo llamó, y este obedientemente acudió.

Kurapika, podía ver con horror como su cuerpo avanzaba a gatas hacia su enemigo jurado. Cuando llego a su lado este lo acarició y un suave ronroneo se inicio desde el fondo de su garganta, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba de las caricias del mayor. No supo en que momento exacto ocurrió, pero de pronto se encontraba recostada sobre el pelinegro, mientras este le daba suaves besos.

La rubia, no abrió sus ojos nuevamente hasta que este se detuvo. Apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Kuroro, trató de alejarse de él, pero este se lo impidió, abrazándola por la cintura, la acercó nuevamente, haciendo que se sentara entre sus piernas. Kurapika lo miró enojada, causando que sus miradas se cruzaran, y estableciendo una batalla ente ellas. Sintiéndose derrotada,aún sin haberse pronunciado palabra alguna, desvió la mirada. – Gracias – dijo Kurapika en un susurro. Pasados unos minutos, sin recibir respuesta por parte de su compañero, lo miró nuevamente de reojo, encontrándose que este seguía mirándola fijamente, sin verla totalmente.

Kurapika se sintió avergonzada, por lo que escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, acción que no pensó muy bien ja que en poco rato, su cuerpo volvió a actuar por su cuenta. Esta vez, el pelinegro la tomo por sus mejillas alzando su rostro para darle un suave beso seguido de otro más profundo. La Kuruta trato de quitar sus manos en un principio, pero luego cedió y comenzó a corresponderle. Se separaron lentamente y pronto toda la vergüenza volvió nuevamente al cuerpo de Kurapika, quien trató de no mirarle a la cara.

– Lo suponía – dijo de pronto Kuroro Lucifer, llamando nuevamente la atención de Kurapika, quien olvido lo que momentos antes había ocurrido.

– ¿El qué? – le pregunto esta

– Parece ser que cuanto más largo es el beso , más tarda en hacer efecto nuevamente el hechizo. Supongo que por eso, pudimos hablar antes.

– Entonces, si me besas por un largo periodo de tiempo luego no tendremos tanto de que preocuparnos

– Eso parece. Ciertamente, ahora que volviste y pareces más relajada me gustaría preguntarte algo.

– Adelante

–¡Oh! – soltó de pronto Kuroro, lo que sorprendió a Kurapika que lo miró exigiendo que se explicara – No te molestaste – respondió a su pregunta muda, aún así la chica pareció no entender lo que quería decir – Cuando te trate de mujer – Aclaró el mayor, sorprendiendo todavía más a la menor, quien se tapó la boca con su mano y lo miró como lo hace un niño al que se le descubre su mentira. – Eso también significa que se acabo el fingir conmigo que eres hombre

\- Esta bien – resignada aceptó lo dicho por el hombre, quien al oír su verdadera voz, por primera le pareció hermosa. No obstante no dejo que ese pensamiento lo distrajera del tema principal.

\- Lo que quería preguntarte es como lograste salir de aquí la ultima vez. Ahora mismo solo tenemos dos opciones para evitar que la transformación se complete. Sin embargo aquí tan solo la podemos ir ralentizando,(opción 1), para poder eliminarla deberíamos primero lograr salir fuera y luego encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de hacerlo (opción 2). Así que nuevamente preguntaré. ¿Comé lograste escapar la ultima vez?

\- No funcionara, pero tal vez pueda lograr que salgamos afuera de forma temporal. - Le respondió la joven Kuruta – Aún que llevara algo de tiempo salir de aquí

\- Por ahora eso no debería de ser un problema -

\- Ci-cierto – dijo Kurapika desviando la mirada avergonzada por la proximidad de Kuroro. Lo miro de reojo por un instante, aún no se acostumbraba a esto, pero savia que por ahora era la única solución. Apoyándose sobre el mayor alzó su cabeza para juntar sus labios nuevamente, sorprendiendo con la acción al ojinegro, por ser la primera vez que lo hacia de forma voluntaria

La chica, empezó a besarle de forma superficial y tentativa, poco a poco, mientras iba profundizando el beso, pero en el instante en que sintió que el mayor que empezaba a corresponder, rompió el beso. Dejando al hombre insatisfecho.

Kurapika se alejo lentamente de él – _después de lo que hiciste no creas que te perdonaré tan fácilmente, si vamos a volver a ponernos cariñosos yo no seré la que empiece el juego –_ pensó

Kuroro, pareció entender el desafió mudo, la chica no haría más el primer movimiento, pero no se opondría a ello. Por consecuente, mientras la rubia seguía alejándose él alargó la mano para cogerla del brazo y así detenerla. La jaló de este, atraiéndola hacia su cuerpo y encerrándola en un abrazo mientas unía nuevamente sus labios con los de ella besándola con pasión. Kurapika se negaba a corresponder los besos del mayor, ella no quería volver a ceder ante sus juegos, sin embargo el ojinegro se había propuesto hacer lo contrario, quisiera o no la ojiazul, él lo lograría. Profundizó el beso, mientras hacia que ambos quedasen en el suelo, él encima de ella. Abriéndose el camino hacia el interior de su boca, para introducir su lengua e bailar con la de la chica.

Permanecieron varios minutos así, hasta que Kuroro abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado, y poco después también lo hizo Kurapika, nuevamente mostrando esas hermosas joyas rojas. Un profundo sonrojo decoraba su rostro, y todo en conjunto maravilló a Kuroro, quien poco a poco ralentizó sus movimientos, haciendo que ese beso pasional se volviese en uno más suave e intimo, mostrando una delicadeza en sus movimientos que sorprendió a ambos. Empezaban a notar como su organismo reclamaba la falta del vital elemento, pero el pelinegro no quería detenerse aún y siguió besándola. Cuando finalmente se separó, reacio a ello, lo hizo de forma lenta y saboreando el momento.

Ambos se encontraban jadeando debido a la falta de aire en su pulmones, se miraban a los ojos mutuamente, intentando descifrar lo que el otro pensaba. Kuroro, descendió nuevamente, sin cerrar sus ojos mientras atrapaba los labios de la rubia. Simples y suaves roces.

Por su lado Kurapika, había tenido que hacer su mayor esfuerzo por no corresponder al mayor, más aún cunado este cambió el ritmo del beso. Y ahora, aunque no fueran más que simples roces… Pero no, no cedería, no volvería a ceder. El miedo se reflejo en sus ojos. Miedo a que le volvieran a hacer daño. No quería que los sentimientos ni nada volviese a ponerse de por medio. Y aún así con eso en mente, cerró sus ojos, dejando que una solitaria lagrima escapase de ellos mientras se inclinaba hacia el mayor y correspondía sus movimientos.

* * *

**Que les parecio?se que la historia puede parecer que todo va un poco muy deprisa y eso pero así lo imagine, y tiene una razon de ser que en un futuro se hablara y espero que les guste.**

**no se para cuando voy ha tener el siguiente, la verdad intentare ponerme, pero no prometo nada.**

**Hasta que vuelva a publicar, les deseo que todos les vaya bien**

**Atentemete, IceKura**


End file.
